1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices, device control methods, programs, and storage media. In particular, the present invention relates to a device for manipulating data stored therein, a method for controlling the device, a program, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
As encryption functions become more popular, an increasing number of devices including personal computers and digital copy machines are adopting encrypted-communication functions and encrypted-data holding functions (e.g., see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-184186). In such a device, the device itself holds confidential information, such as a private key, a server certificate, and a root Certificate Authority (CA) certificate, in a hard disk drive (hereinafter, referred to as an “HDD”). Since the HDD is prone to damage, it is necessary to back up such confidential information. More specifically, a technique for backing up a private key in an external memory medium, such as a floppy disk, a memory card, or a universal serial bus (USB) memory, connected to the device has been proposed.
However, the above-described known technique requires a device for connecting the external memory medium in order to copy the private key onto the external memory medium. This adds to cost. Furthermore, since the private key is stored in the external memory medium as electronic data, there is a danger of an information leak.